Mortals
by Intxrnally
Summary: What if the demigods had never known about their heritage? What if they got to live a fully normal life until it was all revealed in the Underworld? Rated M for the occasional reference to M things. High school AU.


**In this, everyone is mortal. Basically, high school, with a few twists ;)**

**I'm shipping;**

**Percy Annabeth**

**Piper Luke**

**Nico Will because Solangelo.**

**Drew won't be in a proper relationship unless a PM asks for otherwise. I'll ship Reyna with Jason too, because Reyna is queen and I hate Jasper.**

**Hazel Frank**

**Leo Calypso (not a main character)**

**Everyone's roles:**

**Percy, Luke, Jason and Will: Popular jocks**

**Piper, Annabeth, Reyna and Drew: Popular cheerleaders.**

**Frank: Basically a nerd.**

**Nico: Lonely, miserable emo.**

**Hazel: Quiet artist, bullied by some of the cheerleaders. **

**Leo: Random person who's pretty much always there.**

**They're all 17 or 18 except for Hazel, who's 16. Each chapter is a different POV and a different day.**

_Piper McLean, Friday_

I slung my backpack over one shoulder and went to my locker to prepare for next period. Maths - ugh. I found Annabeth, Reyna and Drew giggling at Drew's locker, which was next to mine.

'Hey.' I waved. 'What's up?'

'Prom!' Reyna squealed. 'All night!'

Annabeth shot me a mischievous smile. 'Only lemonade, but ten dollars says that we can sneak some wine or beer in.'

'Beer's for the boys.' I blanched. 'When?'

Drew, rolling her eyes, said, 'Try some, okay?' And she gestured to the prom announcement on a board. Next Friday night, then.

I sighed and agreed. At that moment, Percy, Will, Connor, Luke and Jason came over to Drew's locker.

'Hey,' Percy grinned, and gave Annabeth _the look. _She obviously noticed it, but pretended to be oblivious. 'Hi.' I replied.

Drew shoved Jason and Connor away. 'Back off. Space please, people!'

'Well,' I said, blushing. 'I should get to class. Maths.'

Luke took a step forward, and leaned in. I found myself backed into a corner. 'Me too.' He said. I pushed him away gently and left the others to their business. Luke Castellan followed me.

'Um, can you stay away?' I asked, getting frustrated. He shrugged as we went to our seats.

Maths was awful. Algebra was never easy for me. Luke kept on whispering and snickering at the back with Jason, like all jocks do. The only person who solved everything with ease was Frank, but I wasn't going to start asking him for help.

After the lesson (relievingly), it was lunch hour. I sat with the rest of my friends. When Hazel passed us and sat down nearby, drawing, Drew couldn't resist the chance to bully her. 'Making yourself a dream where you're good at something? Your art isn't _that _good anyway!'

I elbowed her angrily. 'Shut up! Why do you have to be so horrid all the time?'

'Trust you to defend the idiots.' Drew sneered. 'You only can-'

Annabeth cut in sharply, 'That's enough, Drew!' she said, seeing Hazel so upset. Reyna pursed her lips. 'She's right, Annabeth. Hazel just needs to focus on her studies, she can try and become better at _art _later.'

"'Cause she'll need it, sure." Drew sniggered sarcastically. I glared at her and she shut up.

Percy and the others came up to us again. Percy and Annabeth were obviously made for each other, and Luke was again trying to flirt with me. Will Solace wasn't here, though.

I spotted him over by the lake with Nico di Angelo, world-class moody emo. I couldn't help but frown - Nico liked to be alone, and this couldn't end well, so I decided to go over and back Will up.

Moving away from Luke -who had now given up on hitting on me- I saw Nico let out an angry retort and turn away, eyes fierce. I placed a gentle hand on Will's shoulder, but he shook it off.

'Let him be,' I advised him. 'You won't get anywhere.'

Will rubbed his eyes. 'I'm not going to give up on him. He could be capable of great things - just needs to figure it out.'

I exhaled deeply and went back to the rest of the cheerleaders. Reyna, who was captain, said. 'Practice after school, Pipes! Tell Wise Girl.'

I nodded, but I didn't know where Annabeth was, and I spent all my lunch hour looking for her. Percy didn't seem to be around either. Leo Valdez kept on popping up everywhere, asking stupid questions that I didn't bother to answer.

She met up with me just before we went to penultimate period - chemistry - , looking slightly flustered and hastily dressed.

I looked at her suspiciously. 'You just came out of our room, right? With Drew and Reyna?'

She gave me a sheepish look. 'Uh, yeah.'

I had a lot of doubt about that, so I decided to ask Drew and Reyna if she had been with them during lunch. She was red in the face, with messed up hair, and suddenly it clicked when Drew and Reyna shook their heads.

Chemistry was okay. We had a test, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what element La stood for, or Co. I copied half my answers from Frank, who sat nearby, and then it was over.

I approached Annabeth before she could go out the room. 'Where was Percy during lunch?' I asked slyly. Her eyes widened and it occurred to her that I knew, but she just said, 'N-no,' and left me.

PE was the final period of the day - awesome! Physical Education was the one thing I really excelled at, and I was thrilled to hear that we'd be doing hockey.

'Groups of six.' Mr Brunner instructed. 'Annabeth, you look like you've just done an hour of exercise during lunch - fix it.'

She cast a glance at Percy, and a message seemed to be conveyed. I seemed to understand, and I felt as though I was eavesdropping.

It was a cheeky smile, one which, basically being the Queen of Love Advice, I could deduce the meaning from.

I said, out of the corner of my mouth, to Reyna, 'Percy and Annabeth fucked.'

She frowned, and I nodded eagerly.

I went with Reyna, Drew, some girl named Calypso, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Annabeth, who didn't want to talk.

It was fun, and we were against Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Will Solace and Luke Castellan.

'Drew Tanaka,' Brunner called out, 'Start for your twelve.'

She mumbled something like: 'yes, sir' and the game was off. I constantly found myself face to face with Luke, but evaded his smiles easily. In the end, the boys won, but it was close, and I still got praise. Annabeth disappeared after that, Percy at her heels, and I didn't see her until the next day.

We lived in a part of America that was unnaturally devoted to the Greek gods. Statues of Poseidon and Zeus were peppered round the village, with tapestries in certain areas and museums about Greece.

My father, Tristan McLean, once told me that the entire village had some sort of connection with the gods, but I didn't believe it. 'I'm not stupid, Dad. Happy April Fools Day, you nearly got me.'

He had just replied, 'Your mother knew,' and that was the end of our discussion.

The myths fascinate me, although it doesn't show much, with the one exception of history tests

I didn't get to sleep that night. Annabeth, carelessly prepared after lunch. Luke, so annoying. All the couples, making me wonder if I'd ever find the right person.

**Okay, whaddya'll think? I like doing mortal things, so... yeah.**


End file.
